The Itch That Won't Go Away
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: COMPLETE Draco has a itch you see one that needs some scratching by Hermione. Harry is beginning to get some weird urges and Ron is now fond of cherry pie. Ginny is hoing around to get a lay and it's all in this fic called The Itch That Won't Go Away!
1. A Glimpse Too Much

…**THE ITCH THAT WON'T GO AWAY…**

**ATTENTION:** FFnet deleted my old account under Queen of Serpents and therefore I started this new one. All SIXTEEN of my stories will be slowly reposted in this new account. I'm still mad about losing everything, but I suppose if you all still support me (hint...reviews!) then I can live through this new account and start all over again.

**The Plan: **I'll be posting 1 chapter _every _other day.

**Date Published: **May 15, 2004  
**Completed: **June 20, 2004

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own HP. Though it would be cool if I was, but then again if I did I wouldn't be here writing a HP fanfic now would I?

**Summary:**Draco has a itch you see one that needs some scratching by Hermione. Harry is beginning to get some weird urges and Ron is now fond of cherry pie. Ginny is ho-ing around to get a lay and it's all in this fic called: "The Itch That Won't Go Away."

**Pairings: **HG/DM, HP/RW/LL, GW/BZ

**Author's Note: **The first few chapters is basically an intro. There won't be smut till the 4th chapter... I still hope you stick around to read though! It should be pretty humorous with a lot of nonsense.

...-..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-...

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse Too Much**

...-..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-...

Hermione woke up with a start. Her dream had been horrible and it brought back so many awful memories.

She was sweat-drenched and panted like as if she'd been running for hours. Which she was actually doing, except that was her dream, and in real life the only running she did was running in between classes as to not be late.

She climbed out of her bed, which was located in the Head Girl's private quarters, and walked into the adjoining bathroom. And guess what she saw…

It was Draco Malfoy and what was he doing? …

The boy was standing next to the toilet releasing urine!

Blushing and murmuring a sorry, the Head Girl closed the door and walked into her own room. She was completely awe stricken and the look on Malfoy's face was worth a million. His normally ice cold blue-gray eyes were now wide with embarrassment and shock. His hair was white blond and ruffled completely. He was in his boxers with no shirt on and who had seen him like this? … That stupid mudblood, Hermione Granger! Oh how he despised her that moment!

_Well at least she didn't see me taking a dump_, he told himself as he washed his hands and face. He was going to get her back. It was bad enough that they had to share the quarters together and now this! No, this was not right.

He went back to his own room using the door across Hermione's. He sat in bed trying to think of ways he would get his revenge, but thought better of it. He decided to let the matter go. The sooner he would forget it, the better. He laid his head on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. All he thought about was her…

He didn't understand why though. It wasn't like as if he found her attractive. Even if she was, she was a mudblood. Even if she was the hottest girl in Hogwarts, would never lower himself as to like a bloody mudblood. His father taught him better.

Soon his mind drifted and he fell asleep. But awoke suddenly when he found out that he was dreaming about her.

_What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself. Ever since he had seen her a few nights ago, he kept thinking about how he wanted to screw the Head Girl.

**Flashback**

That night, she had been walking back into her room after a long day of hanging out with Potty and Weasel. He had seen her coming in and it was very late, almost 1 o'clock to be exact. Wondering why the fuck, she was out till so late, he waiting patiently in a hiding spot next to the couch on the floor. He was fairly hidden there, concealed by the shadow of the couch. The fire was low, and the room was dimly lit, but he was able to see everything clearly.

_The filthy mudblood must having been out fucking Potty and the Muggle-lover_, Draco thought. Hermione walked into her room and after waiting for a few minutes, she came out. As far as Draco was able to tell, the girl wore nothing except a robe that hung on her curvy body. Draco now saw that the girl changed over the years. She had shapelier legs and nice welcoming thighs. Upon it was her fairly slender waist and…Draco swallowed… a somewhat large chest. He was able to see a large amount of it too, because apparently, she didn't tie her robes fully expecting no one to be around.

The Head Boy's heart was thumping fast now and he felt himself grow hard. The girl took a glass of water and walked back inside her room, with Draco staring at her ass the whole time. After waiting a full 3 minutes, the boy, carrying the erection she had caused, and seeing that the coast was clear, headed to his own room.

_That's stupid_, he told himself, _I only saw a glimpse of her. It's not like I saw her completely naked or something. _

However, still the Head Boy felt flushed and thoroughly aroused.

**End Flashback**

...-..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-...


	2. Forgetting to Unlock the Door

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter II: Forgetting to Unlock the Door**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a bad night's sleep full of nightmares, Hermione woke up. It was 6 o'clock and she didn't expect Malfoy to be awake so early (since it was also a Saturday), so she decided to go to the bathroom.

Cautiously she opened the door, checking to see if the coast was clear.

He wasn't there.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and locked both the doors. She wouldn't want him to see her naked, now would she? She shook her head the very thought and took a short shower. She wrapped herself with a towel and begun drying her hair the muggle-way, without the use of a drying spell.

She then scolded herself, for forgetting. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you're supposed to be smart…when will you forget your old muggle-ways. Life is so much easier with a touch of a wand. _

She used a drying spell. _Indeed it is, _she agreed to herself.

She put on some natural makeup. She didn't bother to put on mascara. She hated to put it on ever since a day in the 6th year at Potions, when she started crying so hard the mascara rolled down her eyes and into her potion. The mixture had turned black and exploded although she still didn't know how mascara could have had such an effect on a simple potion.

She put on a tank top (it was the color red that matched the Gryffindor house color) and pulled a white hoodie (sort of like a zip-up sweater) on top after feeling a little shy. With a pair of tight-fitting dark blue jeans, she was ready to go. They were allowed to go to Hogsmade that weekend and she couldn't wait. She left the bathroom, forgetting to unlock the door in which Malfoy was able to enter through, and got ready to go to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy reluctantly woke up and headed for the bathroom. He tried opening it, but it was no use, the door was locked from the inside. He took a glance at the clock and it read 9:35. _What that fuck is wrong! Granger never wakes up this late! _

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until he heard a reply.

No answer.

"Granger, will you hurry up? I don't want to miss breakfast!" he said, _trying_ to sound calm. (Note the emphasis on 'trying')

Still no answer.

"This isn't funny Granger. Speak! will you?" he said after banging on the door.

Still on answer.

_Argh! _He slammed his fist into the door and collapsed into his bed in frustration. _That girl drives me crazy!_

He fell back asleep but woke back up when the clock struck 10. He figured that Granger would be out already so he tried opening the door again to no avail.

Fuming, he walked out of his room and headed for the Head Girl's dorm. He knocked on it, but since there was no answer, he opened it and scanned the room for her. The room was tidy with her books stacked up on her enormous mahogany desk. On the books shelves were around 30 books; not for school, but for pleasure. Upon the four poster mahogany bed was a maroon comforter with gold pillows neatly pilled on her bed. On top of it was a large banner of aLion.

_How very Gryffindor of her._

The room was filled with pictures of muggle people. Curiosity got to the best of him and he walked closer to the pictures to see them clearly. The pictures were completely still. _That's odd. Why aren't they moving? _He shrugged his shoulders and looked at them closely. There was one picture with a little Hermione with what appeared to be her mother and father. She was smiling and her face showed how happy and loved she felt. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He never felt that way with his parents. _Well maybe mother was sort of nice and loving but not like this. _He looked at a picture next to it. It was of Hermione and some of her muggle friends. This one appeared to be more recent one. He couldn't help but stare at Hermione. Her hair wasn't in the bushy state it always was, instead it was smooth with a few curls on the bottom. She was wearing a sundress that had roses coming from the bottom up. It was no longer than her knees and her curves could be easily seen through it. The neckline was wide and exposed much of her neck. Round her waist was a man's arm. Draco felt a tinge of hatred for whoever held her. _Wait a minute…did I feel what I think I felt? _He shook his head and wanted to forget the feeling. _Draco Malfoy and jealousy…NEVER!_ He looked at the boy who held Hermione. He was tall, a good head taller than Hermione. His hair was dirty blond and he had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and a stubborn chin. Not a very good looking guy, but he was well built and he looked clever. Draco scanned other pictures, some were of Potter, Weasely and all the other Griffindor dorks.

Draco shook his head in disgust and was about to leave with something caught his eye. It was a letter that stuck out of a notebook signed from St. Mungo's Hospital.


	3. Looking Down Her Shirt

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter III: Looking Down Her Shirt**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione was so madshe couldn't believe that had happened! 

_That little perv! The nerve of him looking down my shirt like that!_

She was just eating in the Great Hall, when Ron came in and sat next to her. Harry was sitting across from her and they were in deep conversation, with Ron occasionally mumbling a yes or nodding absentmindedly. 

It was really hot for some unknown reason and she took off her sweater after having a very long inner debate with herself. She was a conservative and very shy girl and didn't like exposing herself to the outside world. In the end, the heat was too unbearable and she had to take it off. 

A minute or so later, she asked Ron to pass her the butter, but the boy was a world of his own, she had to reached over him to grab the butter to put on her toast. Just as her hand reached it, she felt eyes boring into her. That was when she caught sight of Ron staring fixedly on her chest and even trying to look a bit further down. 

She quickly put a hand up to her chest and stood up. Eyes red with anger. 

Ron's ears were turning the same color of his hair. He was very embarrassed at being caught staring at her, but how could he not? They were right there in front of him and his hormones took control and he had a little peakno big deal right? 

Wrong!

It was very wrong and Hermione stood up, shot him a death glare, and walked huffing and puffing back to her dorm. 

Ron looked at Harry and the dark-haried boy shrugged his shoulders and said "You asked for it." 

"Come one Harry, if you were in my position, you would've done the same thing," Ron said, trying to cover it all up. 

"I agree with you there, mate, but you were staring at her the whole bloody time ever since she took off her sweater! If you really gotta look, you could be at least a bit discrete about it. Now you got her mad and we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade you big doof." 

Ron became even redder and bowed his head low. 

"What are you waiting for mate, go apologize!" Harry snapped. He still didn't get rid of that awful temper. 

Ron's head snapped up, "Bloody hell, Harry! Why didn't I think of that!" 

"Cuz your brains are too busy between your legs," Harry said and laughed at his own joke. 

Ron would've gotten pretty mad at this, but they were all horny teenagers so it didn't really affect him as much. Instead he stuffed his mouth with some cake and headed toward the Head Dorms. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco shook his head in disgust and was about to leave with something caught his eye. It was a letter that stuck out of a notebook signed from St. Mungo's Hospital. 

_I wonder what it's for_, he thought as he grabbed it. 

It read: 

_Miss Granger,_

_I'm sorry to let you know that your brother disappeared on July 19th. We are trying to locate him, but we don't know for certain where he has gone. He had attacked a medi-witch and two nurses and stole one of their wands and escaped. But not to worry for the Aurors have gone to look for him. I'm sure we'll find him soon. And since he has gotten the wand, it wouldn't be too long before we track him down. _

_When we do get any word, we will contact you._

_With all due respect,_

_Phineas Nigellus_

_St. Mungo's Hospital _

_For Magical Maladies and Injuries. _

Draco reread the letter, not understanding it the first time. 

_So Granger has a brother.who escaped with a wand? Does that mean her brother is a wizard? _

Before his thoughts went any further, he heard a big SLAM! 

_Granger must be back._

He quickly placed the letter back in her notebook and slipped into the bathroom before she would catch him. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione reached the portrait that guarded the entrance to the Head Dorms. The man in the picture was a mad wizard that liked to tell a lot of funny stories, but sometimes he could get really annoying. His name was El Senor de Ha-Ha. (A/N:The tilde isn't working) and Hermione cracked up when she heard it. 

"Hola, senorita," El Senor de Ha-Ha said. 

"Hola Senor," she grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for jokes and quickly said the password, "Pan's Horns." 

The portrait moved away allowing her entrance and she was about to get inside when someone called her name. It was Ron. She was in a very foul mood and didn't want to speak with him and quickly slammed the door behind her and sat down on one of the couches by the fire, trying to calm her mind. 

She was really looking forward to going to Hogsmeade and get away from her room and studies and especially Malfoy, but he just _had _to be a total jack-ass and look down her shirt! 

_Filthy perv, _she mumbled. 

_He's worse than Malfoy, at least he never tried to look at me and he was supposed to be the bastard! _

_Wait a minute, why am I thinking about him?_

She shook her head and sat there looking in the fire, trying to ignore Ron's banging on the door. 

"Hermione! Please let me in! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Ron screamed. 

"GO AWAY RON!" she yelled back. 

"I wont Hermione. Not until you forgive me!" he said, banging the door with his fists. 

Fed up, she allowed the portrait to swing open, hitting Ron in the face because he was too busy slamming his fists on it to notice that it would open. He gave out a yell of pain and clutched in forehead where it hit him. 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the boy who was by then crawling on the floor rubbing his head. 

He looked up at her. "Hey that's not funny!" 

"Yes" she said in between giggles. 

When she was able to compose herself, she lent him a hand and he stood up still rubbing his forehead. 

"Serves you right for being such a prat," she said. 

"Yeah, well I'm sorry," he handed her the white sweater that she must have left at the table. "But you have you admit Hermione, you got quite a body--" 

SLAP! 

Hermione slapped him across the face. "You indecent little good-for-nothing prick!" She pushed him and went back into the common room, shutting the door behind her. 

"Hey stop making all that racket!" 

It was Draco Malfoy. 

_Just what I need, another self-centered prat!_

He walked down the spiraling stairs that led up to their rooms and bathroom and when she saw him, she froze. 

He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist! 

She was drooling as she saw him and dropped her sweater. 

His broad shoulders, his nicely toned, muscled and hard stomach, made her mouth water. She noted that he was quite pale compared to her tanned skin and he was flawless. Not a single scar, nor mark on his smooth, wet skin. His slivery blond hair was hanging in front of his eyes and were dripping with water. Shading his eyes and giving him that mysterious sexy look. 

"Like what you see, Granger?" he said, seductively after he saw the expression her face. 

She snapped out her trance and glared at him. "What makes you think that?" 

"Oh nothing" he said and slowly walked toward her until they were centimeters away. "It's just that you look real sexy with your nipples erect like that." 

She looked down at her chest and blushed. He was right; her nipples must have gotten hard after she saw his body. 

She looked up at him. He was so close. She was able to smell his sweet, erotic scent and feel his soft breath on her neck and suddenly she was very aware of how close in proximity they were standing. His gray eyes bore into hers and they weren't cold like they were all these 6 years, but dark and full oflust? 

She didn't know who made the first move. Maybe it was she when she wanted to bury herself in his eyes, or maybe it was he. Whoever it was, within seconds she felt his tender lips against hers and his hands snaked around her waist and drew her closer to him until her body was pressed against his wet frame. Her clothes were beginning to get wet too, but for that moment she didn't care. 

She didn't care that it was the enemy she was kissing. The boy who tortured her for her entire life in Hogwarts. The boy who called her that hideous name: mudblood. 

She forgot all about Ron and Harry and what they were think if they found out she was this close to the enemy. 

All she thought about were his hands around her stomach and his mouth on hers. A second later his tongue probed her lower lip and she opened her mouth and let him in, moaning in the process. 

Just as she was beginning to kiss him back, there was another knock on the door. 

_Damn._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N: **The password: 'Pan's Horns' is an allusion to Pan a Greek God (I think he's the god of nature or something of that sort) and he has two horns on top of his head (being a half man and half goat.) He was a wild god that played the pipes and had Satyrs dance around him and drink and party (and do sexual stuff) and all that. Anyway that's where the term 'horny' comes from (well that's what my teacher said) so I just thought I'd let you know why I put that as the password. Weird huh? 


	4. Forgiving and Skipping

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter IV: Forgiving and Skipping**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The knock on the door seemed to have some very stunning effects on the minds both Head Girl and Boy. That very instant, Hermione said the words 'Damn' in her mind and pushed Draco away from her and Draco hastily wiped his mouth. 

"Argh! I got mudblood cooties all over me now!" he cried. 

"Ew you bastard, why the hell did you kiss me?" Hermione said, wiping her mouth as well. 

"Hermione? You in there!" yelled someone from outside the portrait. 

"Shit it's Harry!" Hermione mumbled. "Just a second Harry!" she screamed at him. 

She took a glance at Draco whose towel was slipping off his waist and she quickly tried looking in another direction. "Go away Malfoy and I better not see your face ever again you lousy ferret!" 

"Same here," he said and he stomped off, but he must not have realized that his towel was unwinding little by little and very soon it fell to the floor and Hermione got a pretty good view of his nice ass. 

_Nice ass? What in the name of Merlin's Beard am I thinking! _She pried her eyes away from his naked bottom and looked up at the back of his head. 

Draco turned around and his face was a nice shade of hot pink. He picked up his towel, didn't bother to put it on and looked at her defiantly. She willed herself to not look anywhere else but his face whose color was turning back to it's normal pallor. "You should be proud Granger. Not a lot of people get such an opportunity to see my sexy body." 

She scoffed. '_Not a lot of people' my butt_. The entire school saw his body at one point of their lives or another and when I say entire school I don't mean just the girls, the boys seen an eyeful of him too. 

She stuck her tongue at him and mentally kicked herself for doing such a childish act. 

He smirked and walked up the spiraling stairs, model fashion, his hips swaying this was and that. Hermione couldn't help but look at his naked back the whole way. 

The door knocked again. 

Hermione shook herself from her trance-like state and picked up her white sweater which she dropped when she caught sight of Draco's half-naked body and walked back to the door and allowed the portrait to swing open. Luckily Harry was a bit smarter than Ron and moved away just in time. 

"What took you so long?" Harry demanded. 

Hermione's face turned pink as a picture of Draco's naked back came into her mind. She shook her head, "Ah.I was just," she looked around the room for an excuse. Her face lit up as one came into her mind "just in the bathroom that's all!" 

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Hermione, I'm afraid to break it to you hun, but you really don't know how to lie." 

Hermione put her chin up. "Honestly Harry, you don't trust me at all." 

"Listen, if this has anything to do with Malfoy, just say the word and I'll tear him limb from limb." 

Hermione giggled. "Yeahsure. As if!" 

"Hey I could do it!" Harry said trying to sound convincing. 

"Yeah, over my dead body!" 

Harry's face dropped. He still didn't get over Sirius's death and whenever someone said dead body, he would get pretty depressed. 

Hermione gave her best friend a hug. "Oh Harry! I didn't mean to talk about death. Honest!" 

Harry gave her a small smile. "It's o.k. Herm-own-ninny." 

"'Herm-own-ninny!' Harry I told you never to call me that! It was bad enough that Victor said it, but I hate it when it comes from your mouth!" 

"Still call him Victor, eh? Why not Vicky?" said an all too familiar voice. It was Ron. He peaked his redhead through the portrait but didn't come inside. 

Hermione crossed her arms. "Fine be like that!" she said and turned around pouting. 

Harry came by her side. "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it." 

"Yeah me neither," Ron said. He was standing next to her now. 

She looked up at her friend's faces. They were so sincere. The really did care except for those time when they would act like such prats. But boys will be boys, as the old muggle saying went. 

She looked at Ron's cheek and saw that it sported a big red hand mark. Her heart sank and she dropped her sweater again. 

She shouldn't have slapped him. It should've been Malfoy to receive that red mark. Not Ron. 

"Sorry Ron. I shouldn't have slapped you," she said, touched his swollen cheek. 

"It's o.k. 'Mione. I shouldn't have commented about your body, but all I wanted to do is compliment you." 

She nodded her head and took out her wand, doing a quick healing spell to remove the mark and lessen the pain. She must have slapped him hard. 

"So enough idle talk, let's get going," Hermione said. 

Harry nodded his head and took her hand and Ron took her other one and they began skipping. Hermione taught them the "loo-loo-skip-to-my-loo" song and they skipped all their way to Hogsmeade, singing and laughing. 

The sweater was laying uselessly on the floor. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. At Hogsmeade

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter V: At Hogsmeade**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_"Loo loo skip to my loo_

_loo loo skip to my loo_

_loo loo skip to my loo_

_skip to my loo my darling!"_

Hermione, Harry, and Ron skipped through the hallways, singing and laughing. Some Hogwarts students pointed and laughed while others gave them odd looks. They shrugged it off and continued. They didn't care what they thought. They were the Golden Trio, and no one questioned the Golden Trio no matter how many people thought of them as weirdoes. 

Except the Slytherins. 

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode (sp?) walked in front of them and they nearly collided into each other. Luckily Hermione had some sense as to look where they were going and stopped just in time. They released the grip of each other's hands and glared at the two Slytherins with the utmost hate. Pansy and Bulstrode replied in the same manner. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, weasel, andmudblood," she glanced at her top and then said, "Looks like the little slut was out snogging the Golden Boy and Weasel king," Pansy sneered. 

Harry and Ron immediately stood up to defend their friend. 

"Sod off, Parkinson," Harry said. 

"Don't you dare saying anything like that about Hermione!" Ron yelled. 

Hermione pushed Harry and Ron away. "Boys, I think I could handle this," she said. She walked up in front of them and then told Pansy and Millicent, "25 points from Slytherin for use of foul language and 10 for it being directed to the Head Girl. If I hear that word ever again, it'll be detention." She pushed past Pansy and walked ahead. Harry and Ron gave Pansy another glare and followed Hermione. 

A second or so later, Hermione's eyes rested on the back of a tall redhead. 

"Ginny!" she yelled. 

Virginia Weasley turned around and her face lit up when she saw her friend. It was a while since they last since each other. 3 days to be exact. Ginny had grown to be quite a pretty young girl. Her red hair flowed elegantly down her back in nice waves and didn't need to be mended with a wand. She was quite tall, much like her brother, but had filled out her height with curves in all the right places. The boys went crazy for her, but the redhead's attention was only on a certain someone. 

Ginny hurriedly came over and gave Hermione a hug, but drew back almost instantly. 

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked. 

Ginny's face turned a nice shade of pink. "I uhyour uh" she stammered. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked impatiently. 

Harry and Ron quickly reached their friend. 

"Hey, Gin," Ron said. 

Harry simply blushed and moved behind Ron, allowing the redhead's tall form to hide him. Harry seemed to fancy the redhead and she him, but they were too shy to still admit it. Which was odd for Harry turned out to be quite the ladies man and had his share of fine young girls and Ginny was quite popular with the boys themselves, but they always seemed to be a bit tongue-tied with each other. 

"Uh." Ginny began, but her face was fixed on Harry who was slightly hidden by Ron's hair. 

Hermione seriously wished to know what Ginny was talking about and didn't care that the redhead and the boy with the messy raven-black hair were within a few feet from each other. Normally she would've taken Ron away and allow them some privacy and hook them up, but her curiosity seemed to be a bit more important at the moment. 

"Ginny, what are you waiting for? What do you wish to tell me?" Hermione asked once again, getting highly irritated. 

Ginny seemed to break away from her trance and looked at Hermione. Her cheeks flushed and she remembered what she was about to say before the boys came. She pulled Hermione's hand and moved her a few feet away from the boys. "You're shirt is wet. If it wasn't red, then it would've been see-through," Ginny whispered. 

Hermione looked down at her red tank top. It was wet. That was what made Ginny move away and Pansy say she was a slut! 

"How did this--" she stopped mid-sentence. She realized the answer to her own question and blushed a nice shade of pink. Malfoy was soaking wet when he came out of the bathroom and when her body was pressed against his, it soaked hers too. 

"But why didn't Ron or Harry tell me?" Hermione cried. 

Harry and Ron immediately came up behind her. 

"Tell you what 'Mione?" Harry asked. 

"That my top is soaking wet!" Hermione cried out, and then clamped her mouth shut. 

Harry looked at her shirt and frowned. Ron got all red and tried not to look. 

"ErI would've told youbut erI didn't want you to get mad at me like you did with Ron," Harry managed to reply. 

Hermione's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "Ersorry you guys." 

Harry nodded his head. Ron looked intently at his shoes finding it oddly interesting and Ginny suppressed a giggle. 

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a quick drying spell. 

There was silence. 

It was Hermione that broke it. "Well I was thinking about buying a few books and quills. Ron would you like to accompany me?" she said, hoping Ron would take the hint. 

Ron looked at her, a confused look on his freckled face, but she gave him a look and he realized what she was trying to do. "Uhsure Herms." 

Hermione sighed in satisfaction, loped her hand around the crook of his arm and led him away. Leaving the two shy lovebirds alone. 

Harry blushed, finding it odd without Ron's hair to cover his face from Ginny. Ginny got fed up and took Harry's hand. "Let's get going shall we?" 

Harry pulled on his collar to let some air go in and nodded at her and began walking, making their way into Hogsmeade. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione made her way towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop with Ron grumbling behind her. 

"Hermione, don't you have anything better to do than to think about studying?" Ron whined. 

"Whatever do you wish me to do?" Hermione asked innocently as she eyed a nice green and black quill. Her mind shifted to Malfoy and his green boxers. The ones she saw last night as he was in the bathroom. The thought made her blush. 

Ron came up from behind her and placed a hand on the curve of her hip. "Oh I don't know." He tried to make his voice seductive, but it cracked when he said 'know'. 

Hermione wanted to smack him. Not for touching her, but for his lack of tactfulness. 

She moved herself away from him until his hands were completely off her. "I think I'll buy these," she announced and went over to pay for them. 

Ron grabbed her elbow and made her stop. She turned around and eyed him critically. He merely took the green quill from her hand. 

"Green?" he said incredulously. "Since when did you own anything green?" He said the word 'green' with distaste. 

She snatched it from his hand. "Since today," she snapped and went up to the counter handing over fourteen Sickles and three Knuts. 

He didn't talk about the quills or the color green again that day. For that she was grateful. She didn't know why she bought them either. It was a nice color, she had to admit. Just because it was a Slytherin color, didn't mean she couldn't own anything green. It was a stereotype that she didn't like at all. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry and Ginny made their way to Madam Puddifoot's. The place made Harry nervous. It reminded him of the time when he and Cho Chang first went out. It wasn't a very happy memory. 

Although Ginny knew all this, she insisted to come. 

"Oh Harry, this place isn't so bad!" she said as he steered him there. 

"Fine, but remember I'm only doing this for you," he replied. 

The place was the same as he remembered it. _Steamy_. 

Couples were making out on the tables and unlike when he first came inside, now he didn't feel at all uncomfortable. He actually felt at ease. 

Ginny and Harry made their way toward a secluded table and a moment later, Madam Puddifoot arrived. Her black hair still in that bun. 

"Two coffees, please," Ginny said enthusiastically. 

This wasn't the first time she was going out with Harry. They went out twice before, but never officially. It was always simply friendly. But today she was hoping otherwise. This is what made Harry tongue-tied. 

Their steaming coffees arrived and Ginny blew on hers to make it cool faster. She took a sip and then placed the cup down. Her hand was laying idly on the table. Harry remembered how he tried to grab Cho's in his 5th year and managed to hold onto the sugar bowl instead as the girl admired Roger Davis. 

Before it would've took him an hour to find courage, but today he didn't need it and quickly laid his hand on top of Ginny's. The redhead's expression was that of mild surprise, but she smiled warmly at him. 

He returned the smile, but he didn't try to kiss her. This coffee shop just wasn't romantic enough for him. He wanted their first kiss to be somewhere magnificent, just utterly romantic, like a dream. And he already made the arrangements already. All he needed was the perfect time to take her there. 

She smiled expectantly at him, but he just stroked her hand instead. 

She took her cup with her other hand and took another sip from her coffee. 

She was a tad disappointed. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione followed Ron to Zonko's Joke Shop. She sighed as she entered the shop. Ron looked through everything enthusiastically. She found it repulsing. 

_This must be how Ron feels when I'm at the bookstore,_ she thought as she followed Ron around the aisles. 

He was walking so fast now, she had to urge her legs to move, but his long legs made him move too quickly and she was tired and stopped where she was. 

"Ron!" she screamed. 

Ron came running toward her. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Did you fall? Did anyone try to hurt you?" he said in one breath. 

"Ron, calm down. I'm just telling you to meet me Three Broomsticks in an hour." 

"Where are you going to go? I'll come with you." 

"No Ron. You could stay here. I just want some fresh air. Okay?" 

It took him a while to agree. But in the end he did. 

"One hour okay?" he warned. 

She was walking out the store. "One hour," she said over her back. 

When the cool October breeze hit her face, she sighed in delight. Finally she was away from Ron. That boy seemed to be glued to her. 

_I'm not even his girlfriend, yet he's so overprotective of me. It's so frustrating!_ she thought. 

She strolled around the village and passed Shrieking Shack. She shook her head. It was so sad sometimes to find out that Sirius wasn't there anymore and Lupin now stayed at Grimmauld place instead of coming over here to transform. 

She was about to head to Three Broomsticks when a hand gripped her wrist. She turned around almost instantly and saw that it was Draco Malfoy who was holding her hand. 

She glared at him and was going to tell him one of the old insults when his mouth came crushing into hers. 

She was going to move away and slap him like she thought about doing in the morning, but found herself responding to the kiss and even allowing him to get access into her mouth. 

All of a sudden, he pulled away and she opened her eyes and found him staring intently at her. His gray eyes were piercing into her soul. For a moment she thought she saw a slight glimmer in his eyes, but it went away as soon as it came. 

"You liked that didn't you Granger?" he said in his cold and oh so sexy voice. 

She pulled away from his grasp. 

"What the hell was that for!" she snapped. 

She wouldn't admit that she liked it if he didn't. 

"For pushing me away this morning," was his calm reply. 

"Well why did you kiss me then?" she said. 

"Because I always do what I want to," was his reply. He swiftly turned around and started to leave but she caught up to him and made him stop. 

"What do you mean?" she asked him angrily. 

"Don't take that tone with me Hermione Granger," he said sharply. Then he relaxed again, "I'm the only one who knows the whereabouts of your brother." 

Hermione felt she just fell into a whole with no bottom. "What do you know about my brother?" she said. Her voice was low, barely even a whisper. 

"A lot of things," he said in that calm voice of his and began to leave, "I'll see you again, Granger. Tonight," he said over his back. 

She shuddered and made her way back to the Three Broomsticks. Wondering how he knew about her brother. And also wondering why he kissed her and what he meant by seeing her tonight. 

It was the latter that made her shudder. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	6. Drinking and a Quickie

**A/N:** This is where the funniness and weird stuff begins. You have been warned. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter VI: Drunkenness and a Quickie**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione made her way over to Three Broomsticks. Draco Malfoy never leaving her thoughts. 

_Why did he kiss me? Anyone could've seen us. It was a public area. If anyone of the guys found out. _She shook her head, not wanting even to dwell on the thought. Who knows what they might do. If going out with a perfectly okay guy like Victor Krum make Ron tell her that she was "fraternizing with the enemy" this would blow his head off. 

She just hoped no one would ever find out. Ever 

She reached Three Broomsticks and reached her hand out to the door. Sighing, she pushed open and scanned the room looking for two redheads and a boy with raven black hair. 

She didn't need to look long enough for there they were in the back, Ron's flaming hair standing out over all the other people. She went over to them and gave Ginny a quick hug. 

"Hey guys what were you up to?" she said as she slid into a seat next to Ginny. 

"Nothing," grumbled Ron. 

"What happened to you?" she asked as she looked from Ron to Harry to Ginny. Ron's hair perfectly matched his face, which began to have purple dots. Harry had a look of content, but Ginny looked pissed off. 

"The stupid git" Ron mumbled. 

"Ron who are you talking about?" Hermione asked. 

"Ferret face that's who." 

"Draco Malfoy? What about him?" 

"The insufferable prick was--" Ron began but was cut off by Hermione. 

"Never mind, I don't even want to know," Hermione said, exasperated. "And you might want to go to the loo your face is sprouting purple zits." 

Ron, who had purple-acne on his face as a result of the hex hurled at him by the end of Draco Malfoy's wand, turned a darker shade than his hair, nodded and made his way to the stinky loo, occasionally scowling at everyone that dared to stare at him for more than a few milliseconds. 

"I'll go get you drink," Harry said and cheerfully got up. 

"What's up with him?" Hermione commented. It was unusual for Harry to be so perky especially if Ron was so undoubtedly mad. 

"Think he's king of the world, that's what," Ginny said, anger and frustration was clearly evident in her voice. 

"Why what happened between you two?" she asked lazily. "Wait don't tell me sexual tension?" 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could call it that. I mean I'm not getting any action at all from him! We didn't even kiss goddamn it yet he's so happy. Honestly I never seen a more childish teenager in my life. For a second I wonder if he even went through puberty yet or he's homosexual. There's nothing I didn't do these past two hours but all I get is a peck on the cheek! I guess Malfoy's right in giving him that name. Saint Potter indeed!" Ginny huffed. 

Hermione was about to comment on that last bit there, but 'Saint Potter' arrived before she was able to even gather her thoughts and handed her a bottle of ice-cold 

"Is this fire-whiskey?" Hermione asked as she sniffed it. 

"Yeah. I thought you'd need a little loosening up, you know," Harry said and he slid in a seat across form Ginny who snorted. 

"You shouldn't be the one talking," Ginny muttered. 

"What was that?" Harry asked, his face bewildered. 

Hermione simply laughed and took a sip, enjoying the burning sensation in her mouth. This wasn't the first time she had it. Ron and Harry occasionally slipped it in her drinks, but by now she didn't reject it. She loved the fuzzy-ness that occurred in her head after drinking fire-whiskey and welcomed the light-headedness that resulted in drinking a few glasses. 

Ron came in a few seconds later, his face free from the purple blemishes. "Thanks a lot for that spell you taught me Herm' it really does work," he told her. 

Hermione smiled remembering the time when Ron's face broke out last year. She had brewed a potion but that resulted in the acne go away permanently but when Ron tried it, he got it wrong and ended up with triple the amount he begun with. Therefore he resorted to charms that were temporary yet most reliable. 

"No problem, Ron," she said as she took another drink, no make that a gulp. She poured it down her throat not caring that she might be drunk after this becausewell it just too good at that point. 

"Oye slow down there mate," Harry said. 

"Herm' Harry's right, you're going to choke," Ron said. 

"And you're going to get drunk. Remember last time?" Ginny reminded her. 

Hermione snorted and the liquid nearly came out of her nose because of the funny memory that coursed through her mind. She still remembered that day not too long ago when she drunk so much she was wobbling all over the place and gave the bewildered Neville a lap dance and everyone else quite a show. 

"Yeah, guys but just one more won't hurt," she said as the willed the cup to refill again. It did and she swallowed a few more gulps down. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders and continued drinking their fire-whiskey. Ginny took a humble sip from her butter beer (Ron, being the overprotective brother he was, didn't allow her to drink fire-whiskey) and looked at Harry scornfully. 

"He must be from Pleasantville," Ginny mumbled under her breath thinking about that muggle movie that Hermione showed her once about a place that's only black and white and where there were twin beds in the master bedroom so that even married couples didn't have sex. "That can only be the explanation for his lack of sexual drive." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco Malfoy kicked a rock with the end of his foot and stuffed his hands in his pockets wondering about his current state. 

Why the fuck had he gone around and kissed her? The kiss in the morning was excusable but the one that happened moments before was just plain confusing. He never should have done thatit was public. If anyone would've seen them it would be the end of his reputation as Draco Malfoy, hater of mudbloods or anything muggle, Prince of Slytherin and Sex God of wellthe whole school really. 

He was so pissed he hexed a bug, gave Weasley a great purple-zit sprouting hex and was now on his way to find Pansy for a quick fuck to lift up his spirits and get the release he was aching to have after that simple small kiss he shared with Granger. The kiss was small and short but it left his whole body hot and achingespecially that erect member down there. 

All he needed was Pansy or any other slut for that matter. 

Finally he spotted a girl from afar with flaming red hair and a skirt so short it must barely fit her nice big arse. Just as he was about to approach her, he saw her practically throw herself at a boy with messy black hair. She latched at him completely, throwing her hands around his neck and her legs were tight around his waist. When Draco got close enough he realized that the girl was none other than the Weasel girl and the boy she had thrown herself at was Harry fucking Potter. 

He watched in amusement as the girl did every possible thing in order to get in his pants, but Saint Potter simply unglued himself from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

_Damn Potter must really be blindor homosexual for that matter_, he thought. 

Just as he was about to make some sly comment at them, a girl approached him from behind. 

"Hi Drakey," she purred. 

It was Pansy. He never knew that he would ever be happy to see her pug face but his cock was throbbing uncontrollably and she was the only thing he had to work with at the moment. 

Draco pushed her into an alley. 

He pulled her skirt up and was glad, yet not surprised to see that she wore no underwear. He un-zipped his pants and gave it to her so rough, she was clawing at his back. Thank goodness that he wore clothes or else he was afraid that she would scratch him until blood came out. 

Another good thing about Pansy was that she wasn't a loud one. 

Once done, he zipped up his fly and left her there in the corner, a bloody and sweaty mess, and he sighed and entered Three Broomsticks. 

Once inside his silver gaze locked on Hermione who was hiccuping, 

He was shocked to find out she was drunk, but smirked when her chocolate brown ones rested on him. 

She sucked her thumb suggestively and for the third time that day (or maybe even more) he felt the blood rushing to his organ. 

_Damn that Gryffindor slut,_ he thought, _Now I have to look for Pansy againor maybe I'll get her. _His smirk grew wider. _Not a bad idea. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. The Effects of FireWhiskey

A/N: The humorous humor with no plot whatsoever has begun. Due to the sexual innuendo you mustn't read unless you are one hundred percent sure this will not offend you in any way. That said, enjoy. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter VII: The Effects of FireWhiskey**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione took another sip of her fire-whiskey, ignoring the protests from her friends. 

"Oh you guys (hic)just a little morewon't hurt," she said as her body jerked every now and then. The stupid spasmodic inhalation that occurred after the sudden closing of her glottis was being accompanied by a peculiar sound, known as hiccuping. She knew that this wasn't a very good thing and that it was occurring due to her very bad drinking habit, but for some reason the nice feeling she was getting from the fire-whiskey made it impossible to stop. 

She looked up at Ron who too was drinking, but not as heavily as she, and wondered how it would be like to get down in his pants. 

She snorted and once again the liquid nearly came out of her nose. _What kind of thoughts am I thinking? Damn now I really must be drunk. _

"Hermy, you okay?" Ron asked as Ginny pounded Hermione's back. 

"Yeah, just went downthe wrong way" she replied irritably. She hated it when Ron called her 'Hermy' it was bad enough that Grawp said it, but him too! 

Just then the door to the bar swung open and in came a very tall figure. His hair was dirty blond and his face was a bit rugged (he must not have shaved that morning) with a stubborn chin, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He looked vaguely familiar and that was when Hermione remembered he was her ex-boyfriend. The one whose picture she still had in her room. 

The alcohol must have really gotten to her head because she was beginning to think of all sorts of very naughty things. She felt like walking right up to him and give him a sloppy kiss he'll never forget, scrapping her face against his hard rough cheek. Or just strip right then and there, showing him something he'll never get to touch again. She wanted to do something so bad. Something that would make him feel sorry for ever breaking up with her in the first place. 

Therefore she sucked her thumb and batted her eyes suggestively. 

Just then she felt someone else's eyes bore into her. She knew it wasn't her ex because she was staring right at him yet he wasn't looking directly at her (he was looking at Ginny or quite possibly even Ron, she couldn't tell), but it was someone else. His silver blond hair was disheveled and his clothes were a bit askew yet he looked just scrumptious. All thoughts of her ex-boyfriend vanished and she remembered that nice glimpse of Draco Malfoy's arse and the area up in front (that long bit that sticks out of males) he had given her that morning and those delightfully yummy kisses they shared just moments before. He stared at her with a look of shock, amazementand hunger. 

_Damn it why is he looking at me like that?_ She thought as she kept on sucking her thumb, her mind torn in two. One thinking of why he stared at her so, the other still reveling on the thought of how it would feel to have his long thick arousal buried into her because it was sticking out of his robes rather evidently. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"'Mione are you okay?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned for his drunken friend. 

Events of what happened last time filled his mind and he began to laugh hysterically. He remembered so well how his best female friend had jumped upon a perplexed and very red Neville Longbottom and begun to do all sorts of nasty things upon his lap. He still remembered the fact that she began stripping, right there in Gryffindor Tower. Neville might have been oddly scared at the moment, but Harry remembered that very night, the moans that emitted from the boy's bed later on that day (the curtains were drawn around bedthankfully). It had scarred him for life. And now here he was, with his friend who drunken again. He just hoped at Hermione wouldn't repeat the last time's events here in Three Broomsticks. Not that he would mind to see Hermione half-naked body (or even fully naked body for that matter) but he didn't want her to loose the reputation that he knew she worked so hard over the years to possess (only a few 7th years were there at the time when Hermione became wild and they had forgotten the event or pretended to as to not get in the wrath of the Head Girl.) 

When he saw his friend suck her thumb, running it up and down in her mouth and having her tongue massage the length of it, he knew that he shouldn't have given her that to drink, yet the laughing persisted. 

"Harry stop laughing, we have to stop her," Ginny said seriously. "Remember last time?" 

"That's precisely why I'm laughing," he managed to say after controlling his roaring laughter. 

Harry looked at Ron who began to stare at Hermione's mouth. Since his friend was sitting right next to him, he was able to see the effect Hermione's sexual innuendo had on Ron and he wished he didn't see. There right in front of him was a bulge so big, Harry nearly choked. 

"Harry you all right?" Ginny asked him. 

Harry nodded his head, though he knew for a fact he wasn't. Hermione's thumb sucking, Ron's big thing, and the acts Ginny performed earlier that day all came into him in a giant heap. He stood up abruptly, and ran off. 

"Harry where are you going?" Ginny asked as followed Harry. She looked behind her to where Hermione was sucking her thumb and Ron was drooling. "We should help out Hermione and get her back to Hogwarts." 

Harry shook his head. "You take her backI think I'm gonna go to the loo." 

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked as she followed him. 

Harry's face turned a nice shade of green. "'Cause I think I'm gonna hurl!" he said and rushed into the boy's lavatory, leaving a confused and very irritated Ginny behind. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ron couldn't help but stare at his friend. Her thumb sucking had caused his whole body to grow hot and needy and now all he wanted to do was thrust his aching cock into his best friend's tight 

He shook his head. He shouldn't think about those things, it would only get him slapped once more, but she was so tempting. Was she doing this on purpose? Did she **want **to make him squirm in his seat? By the looks of it she was, but the odd thing was, she wasn't looking at him. Nevertheless, he stared at his best friend, occasionally shifting in his seat, with his mouth slightly ajar. (A drop of saliva can be seen hanging at the edge of his mouth.) 

Next to him he was able to hear Harry's uncontrolled laughter and Ginny's comments about taking Hermione back to Hogwarts, but it all seemed to enter one of his ears and go out the other. A second later, he felt the absence of Harry and Ginny, but it didn't matter, he was mesmerized by Hermione's mouth, and wondered how her soft lips would feel around his arousal instead of her thumb. 

He didn't even notice that the sexual innuendo wasn't directed at him. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione didn't notice when Harry and Ginny fled. She didn't notice Ron's drooling stare and the large bulge in his pants. She didn't notice her ex-boyfriend approach her. All she stared at was Draco Malfoy. 

_Damn he's so hot,_ she thought as she sucked her thumb faster. Just his stare made her hot and her core ached so bad she wanted to slip a hand down there and make it all come out. She saw him lick him lips and in turn she rolled her tongue at the length of her thumb. Though they were meters apart she could hear him moan. 

All thought of her friends left. She was vaguely aware of Harry's laughter, Ginny's looks of concern, and Ron's stare. She didn't even notice that after Ginny and Harry left, her ex-boyfriend caught sight of her and now gave her a look of pure carnal craving. She even forgot that it was Draco Malfoy she was looking at. The stupid prat that made her life a living hell all those years. The boy who might just know about the whereabouts of her brother. 

She snapped out of her trance as Draco Malfoy mouthed the word, "Tonight." 

_DamnI forgot about that. _

Before she was about to react Malfoy walked away toward his 'friends' the morons Crabbe, Goyle, and the other one Blaise Zabini who Hermione had to admit was quite a charming young mannah let's face it he was sexy. The boy had a dark mysterious look about him. He looked like a rebel, a man that could give you anything and do anything. His black hair and dark enigmatic eyes were mad erotic and his skin was nice and tan (he had a Mediterranean look about himhis parents might be from Greece or something.) However Hermione's eyes weren't focused on him but his friend who seemed to be the complete opposite, yet the same in many ways. As Draco Malfoy moved, her eyes followed him until her line of vision was blocked by a very tall and heavily built young man. She stared up at the obstacle and her eyes rested upon two very dark blue eyes. 

She took her thumb out of her mouth. 

_Fuck I forgot about him._

She smiled sweetly at her ex boyfriend and rested a hand on Ron's who at that point felt electricity shoot through his spine and nearly fainted at the contact. 

"Hello Hermione," her ex boyfriend said, eyeing her up and down. 

"Hi Ryan," she said and she rubbed Ron's hand. 

Ryan's gaze went to her hand, which at that point was massaging Ron making the boy whimper slightly. 

"Having a good time I see?" he said, his eyebrow arched. 

"Yeah. You?" Hermione asked, pleased that her hiccuping stopped. 

"Could be better," he said huskily. 

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said as she licked her lips and removed her hand from Ron's. 

He moved closer, and bent down so that his face was mere millimeters from hers. "Yeah" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Just then Ron realized that Hermione no longer sucked her finger and she no longer massaged his hand. Shaking himself from his trance, he looked at Hermione closely, but his vision was a bit blurred. However he was able to make out another figure towering over Hermione. 

He was going ask the person who was and to get the hell away from Hermione, but he was feeling rather tired and disoriented at the moment. Within seconds his face dropped on the table, squishing his cherry pie. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The contents inside Harry's stomach disgorged itself up in a process known as reverse peristalsis and were now coming out of his mouth as he hovered over the toilet bowl. The purple and green substance swirled around in the toilet and when he caught sight of it, he threw up again. The event sending tremors through his body. 

When he was sure it was done and no more would occur, he went over to the sink to wash his face and hands. 

He heard Ginny pound on the door, demanding to know whether he would be all right, but a sudden flash of how she had jumped upon him earlier that day came upon him. He just didn't understand. An hour or so ago, he would've loved to get under Ginny's skirt, but something occurred that made him mortified. Maybe it was the amount of red bush he caught a glimpse of, or maybe it wasn't all that, just the aftermath of the firewhiskey. But whatever it was, it ruined his mood. And for the first time sex wasn't all that appealing to him. 

_Damn what happened to me?_ he thought as he looked down at his pants trying to make sure he still had his dick. He did, thank Merlin, but something was dead wrong. Where his hormones on 'stop'? Should he go to a doctor and get himself checked? 

He shook his head_nah it's just the whiskey. Just the whiskey_he told himself over and over again trying to convince himself, yet horribly failing as Neville's moans ran through his mind and an image of Ron's erection did too. 

_Fuck_he cursed as he splashed his face with ice cold water. _Just Fuck._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione looked up in the eyes of her ex-boyfriend. The blue depths of his eyes were mesmerizing, a feature she loved a lot about him (with the exception of his very rugged chin. She loved to rub her face against it. It made her feel like as if she were in the hands of a man.) Though he wasn't good looking, the manner in which he presented himself had made her attracted to him in the first place. He really knew how to treat women, too bad he treated other women a bit **too** kindly than necessary, resulting in their immediate break-up. 

She was able to feel his breath on her face and they were really close at the moment and she noticed the many clusters of hair follicles on his unshaven face. She knew that a kiss would follow soon afterward, and she wasn't thinking about moving away. In the contrary, she wanted to kiss him. Perhaps that would only be the way to forget about Draco Malfoy and the nagging desire to ravish his very smooth and sexy skin. 

They were extremely close at the moment, however Hermione heard a big Splat! 

At the very moment, she jerked away from her ex-boyfriend's reach and turned her gaze to Ron who at the moment had his face dug deep inside his cherry pie. 

Hermione snorted and reached over to her friend and pulled his face off of it's resting place while grabbing a handful of his hair. When she did, she saw that his freckled face was covered with white cream and squished cherries. He was a funny sight indeed and as soon as Hermione released her grasp from his head, it fallen into his pie once more. 

She howled with laughter whilst her ex-boyfriend gave them a quizzical look. 

"I'm think I'm going to leave now," Ryan said and quickly made himself gone from her field of vision, leaving Hermione alone with her unconscious friend (either he was unconscious or sleeping very heavily.) 

When her laughter died down she stood up and looked for any sign of Harry or Ginny, but she couldn't see either of them. Assuming they had gone out to act out theiruh hemsexual fantasiesshe stopped looking for them and decided to bring Ron back to Hogwarts herself. The only problem was, she too was too drunk to walk properly as well and as soon as she went around the table to Ron, she collapsed on the floor. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry dried his face with a paper towel, sighed, and opened the door. When he did however, he seriously wished he didn't for right in front of him, against the wall was a sight he hoped never to see. 

Up against the wall were two people. One was Virginia Weasley, and the other Blaise Zabini. Ginny was pushed against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around Zabini and every so often Zabini would push himself further into her, moaning and grunting as Ginny would moan and claw at his back. 

The funny thing was, the first thing Harry thought, was not anger because his girlfriend (or whatever you might call her) was having sex outside with Blaise Zabini for all the world to see, but the words: _Damn Zabini looks damn sexy._

Soon Ginny's face contorted with ecstasy and Zabini let out a rough howl as he too reached his climax. 

Harry shut his eyes tight and banged his head against the wall, continuously saying one word: _Fuck, _over and over again until he blacked out. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco Malfoy watched with uncontrolled jealousy as a tall boy with dirty blond hair, made his way to Hermione Granger. He was able to see her lick her lips and massage Weasley's hand as the taller boy reached Hermione's table. They exchanged a few words and then Draco watched as the taller boy bent down apparently to give Hermione a kiss. 

Draco was about to turn his face away as to not see them kiss, but just then he did he saw Weasley's face hit his cherry pie. Draco began laughing hysterically as he watched Hermione grab the Weasley's red hair and pull him away from the food, and laughed even harder as she let go and Weasley's face hit the table and food once more. 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed too, but not at Ron, but at themselves. The two morons were giggling like girls as the foam from their firewhiskey hit their noses. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the idiocy and wondered where Blaise had gone. The dark-haired boy mentioned something about a 'redhead ho', but that was all he heard for his attention was wrapped upon the mudblood, Hermione Granger. The tall boy who had approached her had fled at the sight of the unconscious Ronald Weasley and now Hermione Granger got up, wobbling, and tried to lift Ron, horribly failing and falling on the floor in the process. 

He couldn't help but laugh but when he noticed that no one noticed her fall, he decided to become the good guy and made his way over to her table to pick her up. Maybe this was his chance to gain some of her trust and even something moreA lot more. An evil cackle emitted from his lips. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	8. The Itch and the Proposal

**A/N:** Yep there's more stuff in this chapter. The next chapter will be a lot more heated. You have been warned once again. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter VIII: The Itch and the Proposal**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione's head hurt like as if someone was banging a hammer on it for ages on end. Her eyes were sealed shut and she tried to open them, but the pressure in her head made it impossible to remember how to open them in the first place. She felt giddy and her stomach was doing flips. Her body was going up and down, up and down and Hermione didn't know what was going on. She supposed she was going up the stairs or something of that sort but the question was, she was sleeping so how could she go up the stairs? 

Suddenly she was able to feel two hands around her. One under her butt, securing her and the other on her back. 

Who the hell was holding her? 

She was about to open her eyes, when they stopped jerking up and down and it seemed to her that they were now walking in the hallway. 

She was beginning to panic. 

Where was she? Who was holding her? What if 

She couldn't even finish the thought. She needed to open her eyes and go away, but if she couldn't even remember how to open her eyes, how could she even walk? 

Finally they stopped and she heard a familiar voice say, "Pan's Horns." 

They were at the Head Dorms. So that meant that she was all right. 

But then again, it also meant Draco Malfoy was carrying her. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt a great deal, like as if he was pounding his head on the wall for ages. 

Which was exactly was he was doingjust not the ages part. 

He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. There was a big bump just above his left eye and it hurt like hell. 

_Great. Just Great, _he thought and he tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly and he fell as soon as he put pressure on his leg. 

_Can it get any worse? _He thought miserably as he held on the wall for support and stood up, this time doing so without falling. 

The wall began to spin again, but as he looked around him, everything was blurry. 

Then he mentally smacked himself. Of course it would be blurry; he wasn't wearing his glasses. 

Again he went on his hands and knees, frantically looking for his black-rimmed glasses. Cursing the Gods for giving him poor eyesight. 

Finally, for what seemed like ages, he found a familiar object and put it on his nose. Thanking the person who came up with this idea of glasses. The bad part was, it was dirty so he sat down on the floor, grabbed a handful of his shirt and wiped the lenses. 

When he placed them on his nose, he smiled at the world. 

_It's good to be able to see. _

But he regretted his words as soon as he took sight of the thing in front of him. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione tired to peel her eyes open, but it seemed they were glued shut. 

She felt herself being carried inside the room, for the light became brighter and fiercer than the ones in the halls. 

Before she was able to understand what was happening, he dumped her on the bed. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the thing in front of him. Blinking to make sure if what he saw was right. 

It was Ginny's red thong, hanging on a nail on the opposite wall. Right in the place where he had seen the two fucking like monkeys. 

He walked closer to see if it was real, or his mind was playing tricks on him. 

It was real. 

He could see the thong, drippingwet and disgusting. 

The sight was repulsive. 

He shut his eyes and ran away. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ron woke up and licked his lips. It tasted of cherry pie. 

A smile played on his lips at the sight in front of him. 

There really was a cherry pie there and it was squished because of his head. 

Nevertheless, his stomach growled and he began to eat it. 

"Mmmmm. Good." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione opened her eyes. It took quite a while, but now that she was able to, panic washed over her again. 

Draco Malfoy was at the doorway of her room, leering. 

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, happy that her voice didn't give her fear away. 

"Now that's not the tone you should use for the man who saved your arse," he said calmly. 

"What do you mean?" she stuttered. 

"You don't remember?" he said. 

"Remember what?" she frowned. 

"Oh come on, Granger. Don't tell me you don't remember that you were on the floordrunk." 

"What--" 

But then she remembered. She remembered her drunken state and her ex-boyfriend, and Ron and the cherry pie. 

"Ron! Is he okay?" she asked. 

A smirk appeared on Malfoy's face. "I'm sure he's fine. Potter's still there." 

She sank in her bed and tried to recall everything else. 

Then she remembered her thumb sucking and how aroused she was looking at Malfoy. 

Damn, she remembered it now. The way he mouthed the word 'tonight.' 

"So I guess I'll be going now. All this hero business sure is tiring," he said and walked out the door. "But not to worry, Granger. I'll be back for tonight." 

He turned to leave before she even registered what he said. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry ran over back to the table where Ron was. When he saw the redhead stuffing his cherry smeared face, he couldn't help but laugh, the events that occurred just seconds ago to vanish from his mind. 

"You have cherry on your face," he told Ron. 

Ron looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah but it tastes good. Want some?" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ginny felt so good with Blaise Zabini. He was there next to her with one hand wrapped firmly around her waist, his head bent low, nibbling her ear as they walked down the streets aimlessly around the village. 

Her conscious told her it was wrong to be with him but she didn't care. It sure as hell was better than being with Saint Potter. 

She moaned as he bit hard on that sweet spot under her ear, marking her his. 

"Zabini?" 

"Mmm?" he said against her neck. 

"I think I should head back to Hogwarts. I'm getting awfully sleepy." 

He stopped walking, pulled her in an alley and pushed her against the wall like he did in front of the bathrooms in Three Broomsticks. She gasped as he kissed her brutally, pressing his cock in the side of her thigh. 

"You sleepy now?" he said when he pulled his mouth away. 

She shook her head. 

"Good," he said and pulled her skirt up and thrust into her without having to fumble with the red obstacle he threw away. His little Christmas gift to Potter. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ron looked at Harry expectantly. When the raven-haired boy made no move to eat some of his pie, he wiped some off his face with his finger and pointed it towards him beckoning him to lick it clean. 

Harry looked at Ron's outstretched finger. The red substance dripping. He didn't know why but he leaned forward and licked it from Ron's finger, slightly sucking it. 

"Mmm that was good," he commented. 

Ron grinned. "Told you sso," he said, the whiskey slurring his words. 

Suddenly it hit him. 

_What am I doing?_ he thought. _No! I will not become gay!_

With that thought, he ran away. This time all the way towards Hogwarts leaving a perplexed and drunken Ron behind. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ginny panted, clinging on to Blaise after another heated session. The sun was about to set soon, the result of the short months of October. She would have been shivering at this point, wearing a mini skirt and a low V-neck shirt on top, but the heat from both her body and Zabini made it awfully hot and she was sweating. 

He pulled her off of him. "Let's get back," he said and she nodded in reply. 

As they went back to Hogwarts, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing. She didn't know that Harry had seen them together, but he must have heard and saw her thong there. He did have a quarter of his brains so he would be able to put two and two together and figure it out. Or maybe he wouldn't. He was pretty thickheaded. 

Whatever it was, she didn't care if he found out. Blaise fucked her so good, that was all that mattered. 

She rubbed the inside of his hand and he squeezed her ass in response. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco didn't know what came over him. One minute he was despising the mudblood, next he was all over her, trying anything it took to get a piece of her. 

He mentally kicked himself for ever wanting to bed the mudblood he so despised all these years. Whom he tortured and hated and persecuted for her heredity. Now he was getting lustful desires for her. It was all too much. 

The kiss in the morning was excusable. But the kiss they shared outside in public should not have occurred. He simply approached her at the time to start on his simple blackmailing plan. He knew information about Hermione Granger's brother and he simply wanted to tell her and possibly get a few galleons from her or maybe make her patrol his areas for him in return. Or even make her do some of his work like cleaning his room or stopping Potter and Weasley for incessantly picking on him and do a couple of pranks on them as well. 

However now it had drastically changed. The little wrench just had to get him hard for the fifth time that day! Now he had an itch that desperately needed scratching and he had the perfect plan to getting it done. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry ran all the way back to Hogwarts and when he reached the large doors, he scrambled inside, just to get away from the events that happened moments ago. It was all too much and his head was spinning so fast it, he couldn't even see properly. He would rather meet Voldemort ten times than go through what he did moments before. As he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower he met a familiar dirty-blond haired lunatic. 

It was Luna Lovegood. 

He didn't know why but a smile came across his lips. 

"Hey Luna!" he called out making her turn around and face him although her pale eyes weren't on him but somewhere out in the universe. 

"Yes?" she said. 

Harry quickly rushed up to her and caught her lips in a kiss. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione still stayed in her bed and was dozing off, ready to fall asleep. 

Suddenly the door opened and in came Draco Malfoy. 

"What are you doing here now?" she said lazily. 

"Didn't I say I'll be here tonight?" He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. 

Hermione gulped. "Yeah, but I thought" 

"Thought I would forget?" 

She shrugged her shoulders. "So why are you here? Don't tell me you are here to save me from dust bunnies." 

He had a perplexed look on his face. 

"Oh nevermind!" she said, exasperated. "Kindly tell me why you are here so you could leave and let me sleep in peace." 

"I don't think I'll let you sleep in peace tonight," he said, the familiar smirk playing at his lips. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ron happily ate his pie, it was his third slice and he couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle came from no where. 

"Want some?" Ron asked, still in his drunken state. 

The two boys shrugged their shoulders and dug in. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry didn't know why he kissed Luna. Maybe he did so to make sure he would stay straight. He had no desire to stray the other way. 

He pulled his mouth away, took out his invisibility cloak and wrapped the both of them in it. Taking her hand, he began to walk away back outside. 

"Where are we going?" she asked dreamily. 

"A surprise," he replied. 

"Oooh I like surprises," she exclaimed and they made their way toward the forbidden forest. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione looked at him horror stricken. _What was he talking about? Not sleep tonight? Was he talking about what I think he's talking about? _

"I know about your brother," he said out of nowhere. 

Her eyes widened. "You do? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he get caught? Is he back in St. Mungo's?" she began to say all in one breath. 

"Hold your thresals, Granger," he said making Hermione giggle. It was odd of him to mention a muggle saying and turn it into a wizarding one. 

"Anyway like I was saying. How about a proposal? I know about your brother, but before I tell you, I want you to do something for me," he said with his smirk still on. 

"What is it?" 

He reached out a dragged a finger down her cheek to her jaw and down to her collarbone. "You know what I'm talking about Granger," he said, his voice husky. 

Hermione gulped as heat rushed through her body at his simple touch. She knew perfectly what he meant, but the question was: should she do it? 

_Come on Hermione, go for it, _a part of her mind told her. 

_But Hermione, he might be joking. What if he doesn't really know? _The more cautious part of her said. 

_But he does have a nice ass, _she thought. 

_But he's a cold, heartless bastard, _the other side replied. 

_He's no better than anyone else. _

_But-- _her other side warned. 

_No buts, and I will not talk to myself anymore. _

Closing off her internal chat, she turned to Draco Malfoy, grabbed his collar and pulled him down, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	9. Performing the Task

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter IX: Performing the Task**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione grabbed his collar and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Perhaps the whiskey dulled her inhibitions, or lust became too overpowering that had caused her to act in this manner but for the moment she didn't care or was too tired to think rationally. 

She knew that she had caught him by surprise. He probably expected her to say no without even thinking about his offer. She chuckled at the thought and kissed him more forcefully, parting his lips and plunging her tongue in his mouth before he even registered what was going on. 

Finally he gained control of his actions and their tongues battled for dominance and he was kissing her with all he had. His hands went down to her shoulder and he pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, smirking against her mouth. 

She moved her mouth away from his, "Fuck you Malfoy," she said. 

"I know you will," he replied and took her mouth in his once again before she had a chance to speak. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry and Luna walked under the stars towards the Forbidden Forest. He took her there for two reasons, one to make sure he was indeed a man who was attracted to woman and not men. And the second was because (although he didn't want to admit it) of Ginny acts before they went to Three Broomsticks, Hermione's thumb sucking, Ron's hard on, the scene he witnessed between Zabini and Ginny (that had caused him to become extremely aroused) and he needed just needed a shag. 

Though the place he was taking Luna was meant for Ginny, he took Luna there anyway because he worked hard on preparing the arrangements and if it wasn't Ginny then another girl would just have to do. 

However as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut, three figures approached them. As the distance between them lessened, Harry was able to make out the silhouette of two very big and bulky boys and between them was a tall and lanky boy. 

"Oooo! It's Ron! Was that the surprise?" Luna squealed. 

"Ron? Surpirse?" he asked dumbfounded, but then he remembered. "No that's not the surprise," he whispered. "And will you keep your mouth shut!" he hissed, "What if we get caught?" 

Then a few seconds later the two boys, namely Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's two dimwitted henchmen dropped Ron in the middle of the road and made a run for it after they heard a dog bark. 

Luna giggled and Harry snickered but then he stopped when he realized that Ron was on the floor and was crawling on it. 

Without a warning, Luna threw off the invisibility cloak and ran towards Ron and helped him up. Harry's cloak was on the floor and he picked up and slowly made his way toward them. Cursing to the Gods for making his plan go array. 

"What're you doing here?" Ron slurred. 

"It's a surprise!" Luna squealed with delight. 

"A surprise? Oooh I like surprises!" Ron excitedly, "And cherries!" 

Luna's pale eyes widened. "Well then come with us! Harry's giving me a surprise!" she said and pulled his hand and made her way to where Harry was. 

"C'mon Harry! Let's get going!" Luna yelled and then took his hand with her free one and walked toward the Forest. 

Harry was about to protest, but when he understood that it was no use, he led them to the place he arranged, hoping Ron would fall asleep by the time they got there so he could do hisbusiness with Lunaalone. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but as she lay there under Draco, his hands on her hips, kissing her fervently, she didn't care. All thoughts emptied. She was drained of all reason. Even thoughts about her brother's whereabouts left her mind as she squirmed under Draco's weight. His arousal was pressed tightly in the lower side of her stomach and his hands now crawled up her red tank top, rubbing her breasts. She hadn't worn a bra; the top had a built-in one so it was unnecessary. 

His mouth left hers and he trailed kisses down her jaw to her collarbone, going lower and lower, nipping and sucking leaving marks in his wake. She arched her back against him as he bit hard on the sweet, sensitive spot under her ear. His hands roamed down her body to the zipper of her jeans. She raised her hips and he pulled her jeans down after unzipping it, exposing her long tanned legs. She lifted her hips a bit more so he could take off her underwear, which was soaking, showing him how aroused she was. 

His hands went up again to take off her tank top revealing her full round C-cup breasts. His hands caressed them again, kneading one and kissing the other, not fully taking it in his mouth. She felt herself get wetter, the sweet ache between her legs growing to the point she couldn't take it any more. 

"Malfoy" she pleaded and he smirked, taking her rock-hard nipple in his mouth, his tongue massaging it so skillfully a low moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her hands went up to his silky blonde-white hair and she pulled his head closer to her breast, moaning so much, Moaning Myrtle would be proud. 

He did the same with the other one and then his mouth went up to catch her lips. She moaned again as his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, showing her what would happen in a few minutes and soon she lost all her control. 

_Damn him_, she thought and she kissed him back with full force, their tongues battling for supremacy. 

Soon she began to take control of her actions again, pushing his tongue back into his mouth. Even his hands stopped caressing her breasts and he tried to fight back, but it became futile. She was determined to gain the upper hand. 

Pretty soon she pushed him off her and crawled on top of him, and he gave up. Her hands began their own roaming; feeling his muscles, snaking her hands under his shirt to feel his smooth flawless skin and hard 6-pack abs. And then they began to move down, towards his pants... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry, Ron, and Luna made their way into the heart of the forest. Neither of them cared about the dangerous animals they might come across for Ron was too drunk to think properly (the only thought in his head were about cherries and he hoped the surprise had to do about some more pie). Harry was trying all he could to focus his mind on girls and remove the thought of being attracted to men entirely from his mind. And Luna waswell Luna. She was in a world of her own. 

Finally Harry walked a bit faster than them and when they neared a large leaf the size of a door, he pulled it aside and Ron and Luna marveled at what lay beyond. 

The place was so beautiful. There were lilies and white roses scattered on the ground. Floating candles flickered a faint light and there was a table upon which were stacks of fruits and to Ron's delightcherries! 

Luna immediately ran over to the bed of flowers, bending down and grabbing a handful and throwing it in the hair and dancing in a weird and cocky way as Ron ran to the cherries and stuffed his mouth. Harry leaned against a tree and stared fondly at both the weird lunatic and his best friend. 

He walked over to Luna and encircled an arm around her waist from behind her. Moving her waist-length hair away from one side of her neck, he lowered his head and gently nibbled her neck, not caring that Ron was just a few feet away. In fact he felt sort of aroused that he was sharing such an intimate part of his life with Ron just around the corner. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Granger" Draco moaned, but all else was incoherent. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and worked his pants down marveling at his manhood, which was straining against his boxers, when his pants came fully off. She slipped her hand in the band of the elastic pf his green boxers and pulled it down too, exposing his long hard penis in all its glory. 

He flipped her over so that he was on top again and his cock brushed against her entrance. "Granger are you ready?" 

"Malfoy I need you," she pleaded and jammed into her before she even knew what hit her. 

"Malfoy," she repeated over and over again meeting each of his thrusts equally, digging her nails into his flawless back, soon drawing blood. 

"Granger," he grunted and he went in and out. 

Her walls soon clenched around him as she experienced wave after wave of bliss, her body rocking and shaking under him, screaming out his name. "DRACO!" 

"Hermione!" he yelled out a second later, filling her womb with his seed. 

It was short, but both of them admitted that it wasgood. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Soon Harry had taken off all of Luna's clothing and his too and they were on the floor fucking likewell like a boy and a girl. Only Harry was on his back with the petals brushing against his back and Luna was riding him like a horse. 

"Giddy-up horsey!" Luna yelled as rode him fast. 

Harry grunted and dug his nailed into her hips trying to keep himself from coming too soon. 

Out of nowhere, Ron came by and held a cherry by its stem in front of Harry's face. 

"Hey Harry you want one?" he said, apparantly not realizing what a compromising situation Harry was in. 

Ron dropped the cherry in his mouth and Harry nearly choked. He still managed to eat it and when he swallowed it down his face was red. "Are you trying to kill me?" Harry yelled, his voice breaking as Luna rode him to his peak. 

"No, Harry. I'm just" but his words were muffled by Luna's agonizing scream as her body rocked with her huge orgasm, making Harry fill her with his seed. 

Luna slipped off of Harry's now limp cock and went over to Ron. "You want to try?" she told him and Ron nodded his head vigorously as Harry's eyes widened with horror and a sick feeling of arousal and Ron took off his shirt. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco rolled off Hermione and gathered her in his arms. Loving the feel of her sweat drenched soft body against his. 

"So the rumors are true," she told him after a content sigh. 

"Rumors? Which ones?" 

"About you being the Sex God of Slytherin," she turned her head to face him. 

He chuckled in that sexy laugh of his, making her body shiver as a pool of desire flowed through her. 

"You aren't too bad yourself," he commented. 

She smiled at the compliment and stroked his cheek, loving the smoothness of it and he rubbed her back sensually. She could feel the beginnings of his new erection poking her thigh and she leaned in to capture his mouth in another kiss and their tongues pared and battled once again in another heated session for dominance. His mouth left hers with no warning and he kissed her jawbone and began to move his lips down again, until Hermione sat up straight faster than a lighting bolt. 

"We just said each other's first names!" she exclaimed as realization hit her. 

He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her down next to him again. 

"I know isn't my name wonderful," he said smugly. She playfully hit his arm and he faked being hurt. "Ouch!" he cried out. 

She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers up and down his hard stomach, circling his navel and then going lower. She stopped abruptly when she realized whom she was with and why she did what she did in the first place. Thoughts of her brother and the deal entered her mind and she sighed, pulling away from the comfort of his arms and sitting up drawing her sheets up to her chin. 

He looked up at her in confusion. 

"Now you have to fulfill your end of the deal," she said with her no-nonsense tone. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	10. Scratching the Itch

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter X: Scratching the Itch**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers up and down his hard stomach, circling his navel and then going lower. She stopped abruptly when she realized whom she was with and why she did what she did in the first place. Thoughts of her brother and the deal entered her mind and she sighed, pulling away from the comfort of his arms and sitting up drawing her sheets up to her chin._

_He looked up at her in confusion._

_"Now you have to fulfill your end of the deal," she said with her no-nonsense tone._

Draco's mind was blank at first. He didn't know what she was talking about. However when the fact that they were both naked came into his mind and the fact they just hadsexual intercourse, he remembered why he had it in the first place. He sat up just like she did but didn't bother to cover up his body. And why would he? He had the best body in the whole damn school! 

He cleared his throat and turned to face her, wondering where to start. 

"I'm waiting," she said using that annoying know-it-all voice. The only time he liked hearing her speak was when she screamed out his name. He smirked at the thought 

"Well you know I told you that I know about your brother--?" he began. 

"Duh, that's the only reason why we had sex in the first place," she replied. 

That made him look her straight in the eye. The act causing a shiver run up and down her spine. 

"Really? That was all? That's the only reason why you had sex with me?" he accused in an odd calm manner that made her want to run away. 

Yet she stuck her chin out defiantly and replied, "Yes." 

"And all this time I thought you had a backbone, Granger. Good girls don't just have sex like that even if it's a deal that has to do with your brother," he told her, his voice colder than it was just moments ago. 

Her face fell. 

He was right. 

But she sure as hell wouldn't let him know! "Then what was I supposed to do? Beg you? If having sex was what it would take to find out information about my brother, by all means bring it on." 

"Then from that I conclude that you don't indeed have any morals. My father was right. Mudbloods like you are only meant to be good fuck buddies," he concluded. 

Hermione's cheeks turned red with anger. "Am not! You're father is a lying bastard! I thought you were better!" she yelled jumping off the bed not caring that was exposing her naked body to him. "I guess I was wrong!" 

That just made Draco fume with anger. He stood up quickly and gracefully and grabbed her arm. "I am NOT like my father!" he hissed dangerously. 

"Oh yeah? Death Eating scum!" she yelled out. 

"I wasn't a Death Eater nor I ever will, Hermione Granger," his voice piecing her like ice cold daggers. "And for your information my father died and guess who the murderer is Hermione?Your fucking brother." 

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her brother did what? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry told himself to close his eyes and not see Ron take off his shirt but he couldn't help it. He'd seen Ron shirtless quite a few times because they had to change after Quidditch practice but never before had he received a boner after staring at him. Just seconds ago he was completely spent after Luna's rough riding, but now he was up and ready for another go. 

He crawled backwards until he was able to lean against a tree and marveled at the way Luna and Ron were snagging. The sight was so erotic he didn't know which to do first, stick his penis in Luna's pussy as Ron licked her tits, or slam his rock hard cock into Ron's ass. Both seemed quite pleasing and equally arousing. 

He did the latter because Ron already occupied Luna's front hole. (**a/n: **disgusting isn't it?) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"My brother?" Hermione managed to squeak out. 

"Yes Granger your brother. And guess what now I'm free as a bird and I don't care if the whole world doesn't believe but I hate my father and I'm glad someone had the guts to kill him!" 

"But my brother" 

"Yes he sure has the guts. I never knew he was a wizard," Draco said. "And I must say I admire his courage." 

"Where is he?" 

"St. Mungo's. He's fine, though. There's nothing to worry about. Though I wonder why he was sent there in the first place." 

Hermione rubbed her throbbing temples. She knew why. 

A while ago shortly after the end of her 5th year, a boy with brown hair just like hers yet cropped short had came into her house. She only saw him years before when she was 9 years old. It was her brother but he didn't live with her. Her parents told her they didn't know where he lived but that was because they didn't want to tell her that he was in Azakaban for killing a lot of people both wizards and muggles. He followed the Dark Arts because he studied in Durmstrong and might have been one of Voldemorts followers but never fully a Death Eater. But the Dementors took a toll on him and drove him insane and they sent him to St. Mungo's instead. He visited that summer after her 5th year only to tell her that he was sorry for ever following the Dark Arts in the first place. He went back to St. Mungo's because the mediwitchs there still didn't believe he fully recovered, but he ran away. He must have killed Lucius Malfoy after his escape because he was the man that ratted him out during the trial. 

"I need to sit down," she said as her mind swirled with all the thought in her head. Draco walked towards her and sat her down on the bed. Suddenly a noble side of him came out and he wrapped her up with a bed sheet covering her naked self up. 

"I'm sorry for overreacting," she told him later after she gained control of her mind. 

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a mudblood," he said surprising them both with his apology. It slid off his tongue so easily it shocked him to the core. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Harry lay on the bed of flowers panting with Ron a few feet away from him on his left with a bowl of cherries next to his head while Luna lay curled up on his side, her hand resting on his breastbone. 

"Wow," he said out loud. 

_I guess this ain't so bad after all_, he thought. _In fact I think I liked it. But that still doesn't mean I'm gay am I? I mean I do still have an attraction to Luna so it's all good. Yeah I'm not gay but I'm not completely straight either. Oh I know the word. I'm bisexual!_

He rubbed Luna's back and smiled. _What a wonderful surprise._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione's jaw dropped for the third time that day as he heard Draco apologize. "It's all right," she heard herself say automatically. 

"So what that the only reason why you agreed to have sex with me? Draco asked her after a few awkward moments of silence. 

"Not really. I guess the whiskey played a big roll and maybe the simple fact that you're a sexy beast." 

He smirked and she leaned against his side and sighed contently. "So why did you have sex with me in the first place?" she asked. 

He chuckled again and replied, "I guess it was to get you out of my system." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ginny and Blaise entered the doorway to Gryffindor Tower. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said. 

"Of course." 

She gave him a lusty kiss full on the mouth, making the Fat Lady in the portrait cough. 

"Oh right," Ginny said when she realized she was snogging Blaise in the hallway. 

She whispered the password so Blaise wouldn't hear and was about to go in when Blaise slapped her butt. 

"You naughty boy," she said laughing. 

"I could say the same for you," he said and turned around to walk away only to have Ginny smack his arse too. 

"I'll get you back for that Weaslette!" he yelled. 

"I'll be waiting," she replied. 

The portrait door closed and Ginny smiled with delight. _This sure beats spending time with Saint Potter!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hermione removed her head from the comfortable spot on his chest and looked at him in bewilderment. "You what!" 

"You heard me Granger. It was a itch that needed scratching." 

"And now that I did you don't want me right?" she said, getting ready to stand up. 

He encircled his arms around her waist and drew her close to him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that astonished them both. 

"No. It needs a few more scratching sessions." he concluded. 

Hermione smiled. "So you want me to scratch you until the itch is gone?" 

"I suppose so. If it wouldn't be a problem," he said. 

"No I suppose not. As long as we don't tell." 

"And what if Potter and Weasley find out?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I'll take care of Harry and as for RonI just give him some cherries to calm him down." 

Draco laughed. A true hearty laugh. "What if the itch never goes away?" he said raising an eyebrow. 

"Then I'll always be here to scratch you," she said seductively and gave him a vigorous kiss full on the lips that could only end in one thing: Scratching his Itch. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_And thus this story comes to a close_**

**_Where a friend shags his friend_**

**_Good girls become bad_**

**_And bitter hatred comes to an end_**

****

****

****

**_Hermione will forever scratch Draco's itch_**

**_Harry accepts being a bi_**

**_Ginny becomes Blaise's bitch_**

**_And Ron stuffs his mouth with cherry pie_**

****

****

****

**_So that's all my friends_**

**_Stand up, review, and shout hooray_**

**_It's officially The End_**

**_Of the Itch That Won't Go Away_**

****

****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
